


never let go

by astoriaamalfoyy



Series: jily x titanic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: (i hate cal part 2), F/M, Fluff and Angst, James is Jack, Not Canon Compliant, Titanic AU, lily is rose, severus is cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: “Never let go.” “I won’t let go. I’ll never let go.”***james and lily's last moments on the rms titanic.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: jily x titanic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	never let go

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO SO SOON??? WHO IS SHE???
> 
> ok, so this is part two to my titanic au (i would highly recommend reading part one for a better understanding of this one, for it backbends off of part one). i combined the other three scenes into this ficlet because (1) i'm too lazy to post them all separately and (2) they were too short to post separately. with all said previous, i really hope you all enjoy this, because i really enjoyed writing it :)

The sun was setting, the surrounding sky turning several shades of pink and purple and orange. She had just come from tea, to the place she knew he’d be.

“James,” she called, approaching him with a smile. “They - your friends - said you might be up here. I just wanted to say-”

“Shh,” he whispered, “give me your hand.”

Lily did just this and he pulled her closer. “Now close your eyes,” instructed James. When she hesitated, he added, “go on, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

With a small grin peeking through her usually hardened exterior, she closed her eyes.

“Step up right there,” James said, “and hold the railing. But don’t open your eyes - no peeking either, Lily.”

“I won’t peek,” she replied, softly.

“Famous last words,” grabbing her waist, he added, “step up onto the railing - I got you - and keep holding onto the railing.”

“What if I -” Lily started, her voice shaking with fear.

“Fall? You won’t, just keep your eyes closed,” interrupted James. He whispered in her ear: “Do you trust me?”

Did she? They had only known each other for a few days yet he was the only person she could confide in, felt completely safe with, compared to her fiancé.

“Yes, I trust you,” Lily said at last.

James took her hands off the railing, lifting them into the arms, her body in a cross shape. He held tight onto Lily’s waist, sure to keep her from falling.

“Open your eyes.”

She followed James’ direction and opened her green eyes. “I - I’m flying, James. This feels like flying!”

He laughed from behind and sang,  _ “come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes. Up she goes…” _

Their hands interlocked and Lily’s extended arms were brought back in. She turned her head, her lips meeting James’ in a long kiss. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair around the same time his hands dropped to her waist.

It was dark by the time they went back inside the ship, back to Lily’s boudoir. 

Unknowing to Lily and James, it would be the last time they’d ever see the sunset together.

***

“Lower away!” a man called to his crewmates in desperation.

The lifeboat was in the process of being lowered to the water and in mere minutes Lily and the other women would have to row away and hope salvation would come with daybreak.

She tried to keep hold of James’ hand, but it was no use. They pulled away from one another, James being pushed further and further into the crowd.

Lily’s eyes searched for him amongst the other men crowding the deck, trying to get to a lifeboat. He made his way back up to the front and their eyes locked, leaving her to realize something incredibly important

She knew she could never go on without him; Lily knew what she had to do.

As the pulley brought the lifeboat closer to the water, Lily stood up, jumping towards the second floor deck, where several men pulled her up.

She made a mad dash to the corridor, pushing her way past other panicked passengers to find James.

“Lily!” he exclaimed, their bodies crashing into one another. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, clinging on for dear life. Lily kissed him passionately, never wanting it to end; James, who had been worried sick, kissed her back.

“You’re so stupid,” James choked back a sob, “why’d you do that, huh?”

She was so distraught, they just kissed again, before James spoke up, pulling away from her: “Why did you do that? Why? You - you could have been safe!”

“You jump, I jump, right?” Lily demanded, running her hands through his hair.

“Right,” he said without any hesitation, bringing her into another embrace. 

This was the moment when they realized that their fate was no longer up to them.

***

She was barely afloat, laying on top of the wooden door. James kicked his legs to keep his head above water, holding onto Lily’s hands tightly. Both shivered, the icy water getting colder by the minute. 

“It’s - it’s getting quiet,” Lily croaked. The hundreds of people who had previously been screaming were dying by the minute, freezing to death as the early morning crept closer and closer.

“It’s just gonna take - a few more minutes - the boats should be here soon,” James said. “I don’t - I don't know about you but I - intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.”

She knew he was just trying to make her laugh, but it was no use, since her emotions were creeping through, “I love you, James.”

“Don’t you do that; don’t you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?”

“I’m so cold,” was all she could say.

“Listen, Lily, you’re gonna get out of here - you’re gonna go on - and you’re gonna have lots of babies - and you’re gonna watch them grow,” he shivered. “You’re gonna die an old lady - warm in her bed. Not here - not this night. Not like this, you understand me?”

“I can’t - I can’t feel my body.”

“Winning that ticket, Lily, was the best thing to ever happen to me - it brought me to you and I’m thankful for that,” James’ lips were blue, she looked close enough. “You - you must - do me this honor. You must promise me that you’ll survive, that you won’t give up, no matter what happens - no matter how hopeless things may see. Promise me, Lily, and never let go of that promise.”

“I - I promise.”

“Never let go.”

“I won’t let go,” she replied. “I’ll never let go.”

He kissed her knuckles, their foreheads touching. Lily had never felt so scared and comforted at the same time. It was like the eye of the storm, calm before the worst would arrive. 

They didn’t know what could come in the hours to come, but at least they were together now.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. if not, i hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> check me out on [tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
